


all wrapped up

by aunt_zelda



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: They’ve been spending a lot of time together since the Coffin. Daisy doesn’t like to be alone, and neither does Jon come to think of it.They pointedly don’t talk about the Coffin. Or Daisy’s time as a police officer. Or Jon’s coma. Or Martin. Or Basira. Jon is very careful about any questions he asks, keeping his voice soft and casual and not pointed and direct.Conversations meander from books to shows to the weather to food and then inevitably to sex.Sex is complicated for Jon, until it isn’t. He discovers that for Daisy, it’s simple until it isn’t.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	all wrapped up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



> Wanted to write you a treat, and your prompt caught my eye.

They’ve been spending a lot of time together since the Coffin. Daisy doesn’t like to be alone, and neither does Jon come to think of it. 

They pointedly don’t talk about the Coffin. Or Daisy’s time as a police officer. Or Jon’s coma. Or Martin. Or Basira. Jon is very careful about any questions he asks, keeping his voice soft and casual and not pointed and direct. 

Conversations meander from books to shows to the weather to food and then inevitably to sex. 

Sex is complicated for Jon, until it isn’t. He discovers that for Daisy, it’s simple until it isn’t. 

“Do you mind?” Daisy asks one day. She’s sprawled on the couch in the corner of Jon’s office, holding something that he initially thought was a pocket flashlight. 

Jon is sitting beside her scanning statements. He tilts his head in a silent question. 

Daisy clicks the button on the device in her hand. It starts to buzz. 

A memory surges to Jon of Georgie squirming in their bed with a toy.

“… no, I don’t mind.” Jon says.

Daisy nods at him and then shifts her hips up, working the toy under the waistband of her slacks. She starts to rock slightly, eyelids fluttering. Daisy’s free hand reaches up, tugging on her hair. Her breath hitches. 

Jon listens, feeling his neck heat. 

“You can look.” Daisy says.

Jon breathes out slowly and turns to look. 

Daisy’s face is flushed, her pupils are blown, and some of her hair is stuck to her forehead with sweat. She looks more alive than she has since Jon pulled her out of the Coffin. 

Jon doesn’t want to stop looking. 

\- - -

By week’s end, Jon is stretched out on a bed with Daisy above him. Daisy started the night by spanking him with her bare hands, and now he’s deliciously sore.

“Rope, or ribbon?” Daisy asks. She trails the two options over his open palm. 

“… ribbon.” Jon is intrigued. 

Daisy ties his ankles together, and then to the foot of the bed, and then his wrists together and to the headboard. Craning his neck, Jon can see her meticulously looping the ends into pretty bows. She smiles when she’s done, looking over his body appreciatively. 

Nobody could mistake this for a predator binding up prey for a kill. Daisy’s hands are gentle. Jon’s even still got his shirt on, though his trousers and pants are in a heap on the floor somewhere nearby. Jon had been prepared for an argument, cajoling, but Daisy had accepted that he wanted his shirt on for this and hadn’t questioned him. 

“Don’t struggle, it’ll tighten them too much, and I’ll have to cut you free.”

“Ok.”

“I mean it.” Daisy has a bit of an edge to her voice.

“I understand.” Jon slowly exhales. 

Daisy takes a toy out of her box on the nightstand. It’s about the size of her hand and curved at the end. It’s a soft blue that brings to mind fancy jewelry boxes. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

Daisy clicks the toy on and brings it down between Jon’s legs. 

Jon moans but doesn’t flail. He does his best to say as still as he can. 

Daisy increases the vibrations. “Thought you were gonna come before, when I was slapping you.”

Jon nods shakily. “I almost did.”

“You’re sopping,” Daisy murmurs. “I should have brought a bigger toy, coulda fit it inside you now.”

“How … how big?” Jon pants.

“Big.” Daisy smirks. “Even I can’t take it all the way, but I bet you could. Never pegged you for a slag, Sims.”

Jon groans and shudders. He’s close now, he’s trembling and the toy is bringing him so close. 

“Heh, I should peg you. Next time. Bend you over a chair and fuck that scrawny arse of yours.” 

Jon nods and tries to speak but can’t, all he can do is whimper. He’s so close it’s almost painful.

“I’ll set up a mirror, so you could see me doing you.”

Jon comes with a wail. 

Daisy presses the toy against him for another breath, and then draws it away. 

“No, no …” Jon pleads as Daisy moves to untie the ribbons.

“Shhhh, shhhhhh,” Daisy whispers and leaves the bonds for now, drawing Jon’s body against her own. “I’ve got you.”

She does. Jon leans his head against her chest. Her heartbeat is a steady thrum in his mind. 

Soon Daisy will have to untie him. But for now, it’s quiet in Jon’s mind. For now, the tension has left Daisy’s shoulders. 

For now, they stay tangled in the moment together, breathing in and out in the same pattern.


End file.
